An Angel's Grace
by Midnight Ash Princessa
Summary: Christina moves into a new neighborhood to start at a new school, make new friends. When she learns that not only her, but most of her friends aren't actually human, she isn't sure how to react. Adding to the problems, murders start to pop up. What next?
1. New Girl on the Block

**Note: I own all of these characters and love them as they are my own. Please do not allow me to find that you are using them without my permission. Thank you.**

An Angel's Grace

_He fell from the heavens above_

_Just to bless the ones he loved…_

Blonde hair was rustled by the slightly chilly autumn winds. A soft sigh fell from his pale lip as his fleshy pink tongue slipped out to wet them. Eyelids closed halfway as a low throaty sound was heard. Here sat Christian Jasper Kuroshi on the first day of school.

Behind him, the door opened and closed, humming interrupting any possible early morning thoughts. Music could barely be heard from the girl's silver Skull candy headphones. Christian looked up as she hopped the three steps from the porch to the sidewalk, her head bobbing to her music, probably a band she had come to like over the weekend. He moved up to follow after her, his feet trudging on the asphalt. The girl moved over to take his hand in hers, a small smile on her face as she continued to hum.

To anyone just watching them but not knowing, they appeared to be as girlfriend and boyfriend. However, to those who knew them well, they were half siblings. Their bond was strong and very close, her being almost the complete contrast to him. Her skin was a light tan, her brown eyes against his crystalline blue. Unlike his unruly short dirty blonde hair, hers was longer, stopping just an inch below her shoulder blades. Naturally raven black, it was usually manageable, parted so that it covered her right eye. As they continued to walk, it could be seen that she was just a tiny bit taller, both having an excellent posture. This girl was his half sibling after all, namely Clarice Kuroshi, preferably known by many aliases or nicknames, the usual being Moon, Lily, or Tiger.

_For people are fickle though personalities never really change…_

They reached the bus stop, Christian sitting on the bench while Clarice danced about, awaiting the giant yellow metal deathtrap as she so loved to call it. A hand slipped unnoticed around her stomach, pulling her back against her boyfriend, Dominique Xavier Lebeau, alias Angel. She giggled, kissing his lips lightly before ruffling his hair playfully. Christian shook his head before looking away, thinking it too early for such nonsense.

Christina was only the slightest bit worried as she walked to the bus stop. She could see people already there waiting, only one of which she knew. Dominique was her neighbor from across the street, his warm welcome having brought her a little comfort. The other two she did not know, however. As she grew nearer, he turned to wave at her, her green blue eyes lingering on the only other girl there for just a moment. Christina didn't like it when people stared, taking a seat at the other end of the bench, noticing the blonde who had not spoken or seemed to notice in any way. He was gorgeous but very quiet… _'Probably already taken…' _she thought to herself as she moved her eyes to simply stare at the asphalt.

The bus arrived after what seemed like forever, picking up its passengers. Clarice and Dominique always sat together, cuddled into one another, whispers of soft affections the only words. There were other kids already here but none seemed of much interest. Christian sat by his best friend Mitchell Cipriano, mischief written all over the boy's face. An almost exact copy of him, only younger sat next to Christina, who was lost in thought.

Christina had noticed her as she had approached. How could he not? Her hair was short but fit her face well, a dyed pinkish red making it bring life to her eyes, those brilliant green eyes. His sister's face had confirmed and brought to light everyone's curiosity. Who was the new girl? Why did she seem so distant?

Arriving to school was easy. Making it through the day…well, that was another story. Christina had retrieved her schedule from the front office. "Locker 665…665…665…ah!" she murmured, her eyes scanning the small metal plates on each locker. The halls were crowded, people pushing and shoving to get through to their friends. The summer had been too long yet not long enough for most.

"So, new girl…" came a voice from behind her as she turned to see a brunette. Her hands were on her hips and the catty smirk on her face screamed Bitch. Christina watched as she walked up to the locker next to hers. _'666…how ironic.'_ She thought to herself. "Name's Victoria. What pathetic little group have you fallen into?"She snorted, putting on more unneeded makeup. Green blue eyes glanced around, landing on the people from the bus stop.

Before she could open her mouth, Victoria spoke again. "Don't tell me you're with the freak squad." She said in disgust. Two twins had joined the group now, their hair and clothes a complete scene kid festival. "I don't know anyone here." Christina replied quietly before Victoria grabbed her hand. "We'll let you know the who's who and what to avoid around here." the brunette said, a devilish twinkle in her eyes. "Uh…okay?"The new girl replied softly.

Mitch's hand slapped Christian on the back as he winked playfully. "So new girl's pretty cute, eh?"He whispered, nudging the blonde's side before flipping his black and orange hair from his stunning dark green eyes. All Christian could do was nod. "She won't be once that vile fothermucker gets done with her." Clarice said, rolling her eyes. "She seems a little shy, so be nice mi love." Dominique whispered to her, poking her sides to make her squeak. Talk of the new girl and how soon she would break trailed off quickly. Idle chatter of summer vacations and new gossip continued to circulate through the hallways before the first bell rang. Each little group broke apart, whispers of gathering back together escaping as each person departed to their first class.

Clarice's first class was Psychology. She always enjoyed a good mind game or two. To make it even better, she knew that Alice and Mitch would be taking it with her. As she entered the room, pulling her headphones down so that they rested about her neck, she noticed the new girl. "Hey, you're the girl from the bus stop. Moved into the neighborhood over, right?" She watched as the female's eyes widened in surprise, probably from the accurate information. "Yes, my name is Christina. What's yours?" The girl said in barely a whisper. Flipping her raven tresses so that both of her chocolate brown eyes were visible, she smiled and introduced herself. A boy with black hair and orange streaks through it snuck up behind her, his hands coming down on both her shoulders as he yelled "Rawr!" Clarice jumped before flipping him defensively. "Mitch!" She cried out, a light growl escaping her lips. "Aww did the cute little kitten get frightened?" He teased, smirking slightly in response to her roll of eyes. Christina was happy as Clarice sat beside her, their chatting easy and simply fun, laced with laughter and similar likes. Finally, the teacher strolled into the room, Starbucks cup in her hand. Clarice smiled, taking notes as if she were a college student, though her actual focus was on Christina. After all, the female was of interest to her.

The second bell rang and Christina could be seen exiting the room while conversing with Clarice. Jennifer noticed it first, tugging on Victoria's shirt so to alert her. The brunette couldn't believe it as she moved up to Christina's side, slipping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her away from her conversation. "Rule Number One. Never talk to **THAT. **She's a total loser." Victoria sneered, eyes watching Clarice. She snorted, her mischievous smirk falling into place. "You're one to talk, Cake face." Victoria rolled her eyes as her voice took on a sugary sweet tone. "We look out for our own." She retorted defensively. "Oh get off your hot seat and smell the fresh rejection, bitch!" a grin filled with malice rose on Clarice's face as Christina watched the two, feeling as if she belonged somewhere and was accepted but also as though it was uncertain if she should. "That's Queen Bitch to you!" Victoria almost screamed, her face red from anger and embarrassment as she grabbed Christina's arm, storming off while Clarice stood there the victor.

If this is what every day at school was going to be like, Christina wasn't sure if she'd make it through the week.

_The heavens fell to crush the hidden demon from hell_

_Save the human race and make the world a better place._


	2. Lunch with the Freak Squad

**Note: I own all of these characters and love them as they are my own. Please do not allow me to find that you are using them without my permission. Thank you.**

An Angel's Grace

Lunch with the Freak Squad

_Strange things happen here_

_If you dare to show your fear._

Christian sat there in his third class for the day, replaying all that had happened throughout the week. He had heard of the brief verbal spar between his sister and Victoria; it never ceased to amaze him anymore. Mitch walked into the AP Calculus room at that moment, followed soon after by Clarice and the new girl. As his sister walked by, his hand shot out to grab her arm, pulling her down into the seat next to him.

_'You have to tell me all about her!' _his voice screamed in her head. Her chocolate brown eyes glared at him as she jerked her arm from him. _'I'll tell you in a note and NO powers in school…' _came her growl of annoyance reverberating in his mind. A melodramatic sigh escaped her as she asked him what he wanted, her tone sounding a bit annoyed as if she hadn't wanted to stay with him.

Christina almost instantly noticed the blonde from the bus stop. From Clarice, she had learned that his name was Christian. Other than that, she did not know much about him. Who was the wonderful angel? What did he like and what was he doing here?

As the class moved on to worksheets and calculator work, she couldn't help noticing that the two were passing notes. Her curiosity made her wonder what they were speaking of. Christina could almost swear that he kept glancing at her or maybe she was daydreaming but she didn't care.

The class was passing by way too slow for Mitchell, math being his best subject and yet he found it most boring. "Hey Lilz! We're hanging out tonight, right?" He asked from behind her. Clarice slipped a finger beneath his chin, her voice low and seductive. "Do you miss me that much at night?" She purred, making a red blush rise on Mitchell's face before he nipped at her fingers. The girl growled convincingly, snapping her teeth at him before sticking out her tongue. Mitchell then turned around to face Christina, who was staring into space at the back of Christian's head.

"See something you like?" he asked with a smirk, inwardly chuckling as she blushed, most likely from being caught. "Mhm…whatever you say, darling. So I was wondering if you can get away from the prep squad, would you like to join me and the others for lunch?" Christina stared at him in pure confusion. "Are you serious?" She asked as her green blue eyes searched his own. His face contorted in an expression that said crazy, the bell for lunch ringing a couple moments later. Clarice held out her hand, a smile on her face.

"Come on. Those preps are just going to make fun of you." She said softly, her eyes shimmering with truth. "Or themselves…" Mitchell said over her shoulder, a giggle and snicker meeting her. Heading with her out the door, she heard a voice, not too deep or too high; it was so perfect. Christina wasn't sure what he said, only that his voice was that of an angel's.

Christian would be joining them for lunch. _'Oh what fun this shall be!' _Clarice thought as she met Angel, their lips meeting for a brief moment. While Clarice put her books away, Dominique spoke with Christina asking how her day was going. Mitchell ran up, his attempt to jump on Dominique's back failing, as the boy sidestepped him, making him almost collide with the ground if Dominique had not grabbed his shirt.

"Don't kill yourself there." He said as Mitch struggled to find his feet again. Clarice flicked Mitch's head, giggling as Angel took her other hand. "Oh no. I smell trouble." She said looking at the crowd of people while Mitchell and Dominique covered Christina. AT that moment, Victoria walked up, her fake nail tapping her chin as if she were in thought before she stopped, eyes narrowing at Clarice.

"Oh wow. So now you've got three boyfriends...Aren't you just a little slut?" She said, obviously trying to win back what small amount of pride she'd had earlier. "Actually I'm still a virgin and proud of it. But if I wanted more than one boyfriend, I sure as hell could get more than you." Came Clarice's retort. She watched as Victoria gasped as if horrified then began to laugh.

"As if, Oreo. You'd crumble and break under the pressure." Victoria said, a hint of worry in her voice being quickly erased. A smirk rose on Clarice's face as she shook her head a little. "Try me, Victoria." She said as the brunette smiled. "Fine. We'll announce it at the school assembly next Wednesday. " The brunette said, devilish smile still in place. "Sounds like a deal to me." Clarice said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Prepare to kiss the ground I walk on, freak." Victoria said, smirking as she twirled her brunette hair with one finger. "Only if you kiss it first." Clarice said, grinning. The brunette turned on her heels, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a 'humph'. As she strutted away, Jennifer and Kathy could be seen in pursuit. The guys moved, Mitch taking Christina's books while Dominique and Clarice took her hands.

"Is she always like that?" Christina asked, upset that Victoria kept messing with them, her views on the girl far from calm. "Eh, you'll get used to it." Dominique said with a slight roll of his eyes. Clarice flipped into his car's backseat while Christina slipped in to join her. "So where are we going?" She asked curiously, feeling relaxed here with these people. Were they really her new friends?

It had been decided that lunch would be held in a little café on the corner. They got there first, sliding from the car and moving over to order from the waiter. "Ooo, who is this pretty girl?" the waiter asked, winking to Clarice and Dominique. "This is Christina. She's the new girl on the block and hopefully, a new addition to our group." She said, smiling to Christina as Alice and Aelita skipped over.

"Hey guys!" They said simultaneously, twin smiles on their cute faces. They both smirked at Christina, each taking a seat on either side of her. That's when the hearty noise of laughter and chuckling reached Christina's ears, her eyes searching, scanning for a glimpse of him. The blonde hair was shaken from crystalline blue eyes as Christian walked in and sat across from her.

Clarice watched the two as they fell into easy conversation. She could already sense the change in her half brother's attitude and mood, feelings inside him circulating like she had never noticed before. Not this strong at least. She smiled lightly as she sipped her raspberry lemonade, powers swimming strong with her emotions.

"So, Christina, what are you doing after school today? I know it's the first week and all but we were wondering if you'd like to hang out if you're not busy." Clarice said, watching as Angel nodded in agreement. "Uh, sure. I shouldn't be busy after school. Remember, I don't have any friends or anything." She replied, looking down at her sandwich.

Angel smiled, patting Christina's shoulder. "Come on. It'll be fun, just so you know." He said, watching Christian as he urged her on. Christian had the strangest look of hope in his eyes, the blue glimmering as she said yes. Angel smirked softly, stretching as he leaned back.

Christian smiled as they stood, him tossing the keys to his sister as they moved out. "It's time to get back to school. We'll see you later on, Christina." He said, flashing her a smile. It was one of his heart stopping smile that he seldom ever used, moving quietly through the gate. He was overly excited though it didn't show as his golden locks fell over his eyes, his devilish nature falling into place.

_There are two sides to the Angel_

_One of devilish nature, the other of winged innocence…_

School ended soon but not soon enough and Christina quietly slipped out of school before Victoria had a chance to reach her. She wasn't in the mood to mess with the girl's silly antics or the bet she was soon to wage against Clarice. When with them, she felt comfortable and accepted. No one judged her or insulted her views. She was able to be herself, something she'd wanted for a while. Not to mention, tonight she was invited to hang out with her new friends and that angelic blonde blue eyed boy, Christian.

Finding Clarice and Christian's house was simple enough. The sun was lower in the sky now as Christina knocked lightly on the door. Laughter from the twins could be heard and a loud whoop from Dominique. Christian answered the door, smiling softly as she stepped inside. "Where's Clarice?" She asked quietly as a thud was heard upstairs, her eyes scanning the couch. "She's catching a shower upstairs. Mitchell and Mark will be here in a few." He said, smiling a little.

Clarice stepped from the shower, her hand running through her wet raven curls as she smiled to the boy sitting on the edge of her bed. The fang marks were visible on his neck as she moved over to brush her fingertips against his cheek. "You were such a delicious little snack." She whispered softly, licking away a drop of blood that splattered on his cheek while she was feeding. He purred before moving away, his blue and purple streaked hair covering his red eyes, hands unsteadily gripping the windowsill before he dropped onto the lower roof and disappeared. _'I love shadow demon blood…' _

Footsteps were coming down the stairs as Mitchell and Mark Cipriano walked through the door, Clarice being picked up and spun around by Dominique. A soft whisper could be heard between the two but it was ignored as Christina glanced past them through the door.

"It's getting a bit late. I should probably get home before my parents get upset with me." She said, her voice trailing off at the end. "It's dark and strange things happen around here. I'll walk you home." Christian offered, glaring as his sister raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright, be safe." Alice and Aelita said, smiling after them as Christian led Christina out onto the street.

Christina's heart was racing as she was led outside with Christian. Under the streetlights, she could almost swear she could see a glimpse of angel wings, but that was probably her imagination. The walk was wonderful, making her feel comfortable. She listened to him speak, that angelic voice talking about the happenings in the neighborhood. This was such a wonderful night, a soft sigh escaping her as she stood on her doorstep.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She said hopefully as he stepped up on the booth, his hand on the doorway as he stood over her, a bad boy smirk on his face. "I guess you will…" he whispered as he took her hand, kissing it gently before slipping off the stoop and back towards the road. Christina stood there, staring after him, her cheeks flushed as she looked at her hand. HE had kissed her hand, her angel…What a wonderful night, indeed…


End file.
